Guard My Heart
by Lexie Mark
Summary: A/U. Lexie is an heiriss to the Grey family fortune. Mark is a bodygurad for the rich and famous. What happens when Susan and Thatcher fear Lexie is in danger and hires her a bodyguard? Most Grey's chracters included. different, but give it a chance?


**Guard My Heart**

**Author's Note:** This is a total A/U. And really different from anything I have ever written. This mostly Mark/Lexie, but there is a side of Meredith/Derek and a tiny bit of Arizona/Callie, Cristina/Owen, and Alex.

**Background info: **Thatcher and Susan Grey are one of the richest couples in the United States. Thatcher owns a chain of highly successful high class restaurants and night clubs. Susan one of New York's most respected talented fashion designers. Thatcher's oldest daughter, Meredith, is spending her time traveling the world. Thatcher and Susan's middle daughter, Alexandra, has stumbled into fame of her own as a model and somewhat of a socialite. Their youngest daughter, Molly, lives in Paris with her husband Eric and toddler, Laura.

Mark Sloan works for Safe Guard, New York City's best body guard company. Being the best body guard in the city he often gets high profile clients.

**Guard My Heart Prologue **

"Sloan." Richard Webber called Mark Sloan's attention as he walked into Mark's office. "You may have a new client."

"I may have one?" Mark raised an eyebrow, slipping his feet off from their position on his desk.

"They want to interview before they actually hire you. He asked for the best and everyone here knows you are it." Richard explained, "He is waiting in my office."

"Okay, so who is it?"Mark got up from his chair.

"Thatcher and Susan Grey are hiring a bodyguard for their middle daughter, Alexandra."

Mark snorted, "The one with the sex tape?"

"The one with the _alleged_ sex tape, I believe she won the suit against the tabloid that reported it." Richard corrected. "Here is her file." He handed Mark the manila envelope.

Mark flipped the envelope open, quickly skimming through the over view. "She's been in the public eye for a few years now. Why hire a bodyguard now?"

"I will let Thatcher explain that to you." Richard opened his office door, allowing Mark entry first. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey I would like you to meet Mark Sloan, the best bodyguard we have here are Safe Guard. Hell, he is the best bodyguard in the city, if not the state." He cleared his throat, "Mark this is Thatcher and Susan Grey."

Mark grinned as he shook the older man's hand. "It is nice to meet you sir." He quickly shook Susan's hand, "And nice to meet you Mrs. Grey."

"Nice to me you, Mr. Sloan." Susan greeted him with a smile, "And please call us Susan and Thatcher."

"I've seen your client list. Very impressive." Thatcher commented.

Mark nodded, "I take my job very seriously. Would you like to tell me why your daughter needs a bodyguard?"

"Of course." Thatcher nodded, "There has been a series of…Incident s lately."

"She lives by herself, and in the past month and a half her security alarm has been triggered five times. Then two days ago, someone actually broke in. She was home and heard the glass break; she triggered the alarm from her room and scared whoever it was off…"

"There has been other episodes as well….There has been security breaches at some of the events she has been at…" Thatcher shook his head. "Susan and I are worried she has either a stalker or we fear that their maybe a kidnapping plot, for ransom."

Mark nodded, "I understand…"

"This would be a different kind of job for you Mr. Sloan." Thatcher began to explain. "We would want you or a different bodyguard with her at all times. 24/7. So if you took this job, we want you to live with our daughter, so if, God forbid, if something would happen in the middle of the night, you would be there."

"We can discuss salary, but we were thinking $1,300.00 a day, for as long as it takes to figure this whole thing out." Susan said, "If you would like more, we can discuss it."

"1,300.00 a day?" Mark repeated. That was almost double his usual rate. "That sounds good."

"Before we hire you we do have one question." Thatcher told Mark.

"Okay…"

"Do you sleep with your clients?" Thatcher asked.

"No." Mark quickly answered. _Been there, done that. _He thought. "Of course not."

Thatcher nodded, "Good." He cleared his throat, "Would you like to meet our daughter?"

"Does this mean I have the job?"

Susan nodded, "Yes, if you want the job you have it."

"Good. I want the job."

"Great." Thatcher smiled, pulling a card out of his suit pocket, "Can you meet us at this address in an hour? This is her home address."

Mark nodded, "Of course, I will see you in one hour."

* * *

An hour later Mark Sloan stood at the front door of Alexandra Grey. She lived in a secluded neighborhood, with many other mini mansions. He held the handle of his suit case in his left hand as he rang the bell with his right.

"Who is it?" A soft female voice asked from behind the door.

"Mark." He cleared his throat, "Mark Sloan."

"Oh." He heard the click of a door being unlocked, a second later the door opened, "You are the bodyguard."

Mark nodded and was silent for a moment; she was even more beautiful in person. "Yes. And you must be Alexandra Grey."

"Lexie." She corrected. "Please call me Lexie. Everyone who knows me does." She started to ramble. "Come in. My parents are in the living room." She looked down at his suitcase, "Do you need help with your bags?"

"No. I got it." Mark pulled his suit case in behind him, "Where would you like it? The suitcase I mean?"

"Um, just put it there for now. I think my mom and dad want to talk to you a bit more." Lexie explained. "Then I can show you your room and give you a tour."

"Sounds good." Mark said as he followed Lexie into the living room. He shook his head, he had a feeling this case was going to be interesting…

TBC…

Please review, let me know how you like it.


End file.
